


no halo ( no one help me when my eyes go red ) -discontinued-

by erodas



Category: Sam and Colby, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2020-10-12 20:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20570303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erodas/pseuds/erodas
Summary: .vampire au.“ I’m afraid of life without you, colbs ““ don’t worry dude, i’ll never leave you ““ you promise? ““ I promise “





	1. ✧

When Sam Golbach was younger, just a kid, he would often dream of how it would feel to live forever. He would lie down on the grass outside his backyard, and watch the clouds, wondering how one could live forever. Would you meet many people, and would it hurt to see them go eventually. Would you forget them over time, over all the time you had. What if you fell in love? Sam would shudder, thinking about leaving someone forever. 

The blonde fell in love with the image of living forever, he would barrel questions onto his tired parents, bugging them about immortality. He would draw pictures and write stories about it, just the fantasy. As he grew older, as he fell in love and out, he grew a fear for the idea, and never thought about it again. 

—- 

.modern day. 

Sam sighed, sitting up on the couch in the living room. He rubbed at his tired eyes, and grabbed the remote balanced on his lap, switching the channel on the television mounted on the wall above him. He sighed again, feeling boredom and slight sadness leaking through himself. It was 10 a.m on a Saturday, and all he was doing was sitting there, feeling sorry for himself. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back. 

Ten minutes passed and the door leading into Colby’s room opened up suddenly. The younger man stepped out, peering into the living area, chuckling at his best friend, half asleep on their couch. He stepped out, and walked to the fridge, grabbing a water bottle before leaning against the kitchen counter, gazing at Sam. The blonde woke up then, shaking his head lightly before spotting his friend, a light smile grazing his face. 

“Hey man, you just up?” He whispered, muting the tv as he turned his attention to Colby. 

“Yeah brother, you alright?” The other answered, glancing worriedly at the blonde, before turning to the fridge for some pancake batter. “Of course, just a little bored y’know. I wanna do something but I have no idea what” 

Colby nodded in acknowledgment, stopping to think things through. “How about we find somewhere to explore? We haven’t done that for ages bro. We can invite Jake or Corey if they’re free?” The brunette proposed, happy to see his friend sigh with relief. 

“Awh yes! Let me just do some research and then I’ll call the others” Sam said, standing up from the couch and walking into his room, searching for his laptop. 

“Ayye. I’m making pancakes so hurry your ass up! “ Colby shouted, banging pots, smiling as he heard the other laugh in confirmation. 

—- 

The boys had called their friends after eating far too many pancakes. Jake had wanted to come along, but it was his and Tara’s anniversary, so he regretfully declined. Corey also wanted to come along, however he was busy too. The boys reassured their friends that it was okay, they would go along with alone. Sam was secretly glad with that. He loved his friends to death, but sometimes he needed a little alone time with his best friend. 

The blonde gestured the other to his laptop on the couch, gesturing to a building lit up on the small screen. It was dark and looming, perched on a steep hill. It looked horrifying, but amazing to explore. It was named after some strange saint, Sam explained. Colby agreed, and they began to prepare for the trip. They would stay for two hours, just exploring, and then return to safety...hopefully. 

They both grabbed bags, and Sam brought his small vlogging camera in case. They raced downstairs, laughing as they ran to Colby’s larger car. The blonde looked at his friend as he drove, admiring his confidence. If only they could live forever.


	2. ✧

The mansion was an hour away, high up in the mountains, away from the boy’s apartments. Sam sat in the passenger seat, watching as the world spun in a whirl of colours, listening to Colby’s playlist. The brunette was enjoying hanging out with his friend more, he felt like they were getting closer than ever. After feeling slightly left out when Sam met Katrina, the boy had talked to the blonde about how he felt. Now they spend more time together, after all, nothing lasts forever, you must hang on whilst you have it. 

Colby shook his head out of the clouds, and glanced at the blonde beside him. He seemed concentrated on the clouds and trees zooming past them as they sped up some country roads. He must’ve felt Colby’s gaze on him, as he turned and rubbed his eyes sleepily, he always fell asleep during long car journeys. The blonde smiled softly at his friend, eyes crinkling in the corners. He looked so genuinely happy, making Colby’s heart flutter slightly. 

“Hey man, you tired?” Colby asked softly, questioning himself as to why he was whispering, no one was around besides the two. 

“Yeah haha, all these soft tunes makin me sleepy colbs” Sam whispered, gesturing to the Bon Iver playing from the brunettes phone resting on the dashboard. “It’s strange, you’re known as the emo god, yet you’re playing the type of music my mom would listen to” the blonde snickered as he saw the slight glare from his best friend. 

“Yeah well I can be soft sometimes too, I’ll dye my hair pink next time” Colby exclaimed, pointing to his brown hair, tied blue at the tips. “You’re not the only soft one around here Golbach” 

Sam laughed out loud, softly shoving Colby in the shoulder. “Whatever man” he laughed, turning to look out the window again. It was early afternoon now, so hopefully the light would last, in case either of their light sources broke or ran out. Sam felt slight fear rise from his heart, but shoved it down as he thought about Colby being there by him. He went to change the song to something even happier, much to Colby’s amusement. Twenty minutes passed, and that unsettling feeling still didn’t leave. Something might happen. Sam shivered, and quickly grabbed Colby’s free hand, trying to get rid of the feelings. 

“Okay Sammy?” Colby questioned, glancing at the boy in the yellow sweatshirt. 

“Yeah...just..want to hold on” the blonde answered, pulling down his sleeves, without letting go of his friend. 

—-

The car eventually pulled up by the mountainside, rocks piled high above them. The boys stepped out of the car, Sam checking his phone for directions. They stepped away from the red car, looking up towards the high mountainside. The mansion, built in black lava stone it appeared, loomed over them, frightening looking. Other cars parked beside them, confirming Sam’s suspicions that it would be toured by others as well. 

“Didn’t know this was popular...” Colby murmured, peering at the tourists, cameras hanging from their necks, obviously not from around the area. Thankfully it was only a car full of people. 

“I thought it might’ve been busy..it is the summer Colby, tourists wanting to go explore cool places” the blonde responded, looking at his phone, scrolling to the information site based on the mansion. 

Thankfully, as the pair walked behind the group of tourists, they set off on a different path further along the trial. Sam sighed with relief, hoping that they would be alone for most of the trip. They wandered on, arguing over whether Colby was right in bringing their masks with them. They came to a stop by a side of the cliff, looking onwards, sighing as they saw no path or steps leading up into the rock face. 

Sighing, Sam rubbed his face as he turned to Colby. “God dang it man, I think we went the wrong way! We were supposed to go along the path those annoying tourists were heading” 

The brunette snickered and rolled his eyes at the another man, reaching into his pocket for his phone. “We can uh..we can just climb the rocks..maybe?” He murmured, looking around as he said it. “It’ll take too long to walk back, so surely we can do it?” 

Sam turned to look at the mountain ahead of them, and turned to Colby again, laughing nervously. “Are you serious Colby??! This is some shit Elton would do...”  
Colby laughed again, nodding vigorously. “Obviously, it’s not that steep, we’ve done worse before” 

The other sighed, palming his face, before slowly agreeing to the plan. The brunette yelled, fist pumping the air. They walked over to the nearest point where the rock was stable to climb onto. Sam insisted Colby go first, just in case. The brunette placed his mask over his face, and held onto a sharp rock that jutted out. He swung his leg onto a rock above him, and continued from there. Sam stood watching his moves, then waited until the brunette was up ahead of him to grab onto the same rock. 

They continued climbing, nearing to the top of the rock face. Colby reached the top, stopping to peer down at his friend. Sam gripped onto a rock, trying his hardest not to glance at the looming ground below them. He looked up, seeing that Colby was near the top, and quickened his pace. He gripped onto the next, then suddenly his grip loosened, and his foot slipped. Sam yelled out, before his left hand slipped and got cut by the side of the rock. Colby looked down in fright, and grabbed Sam quickly, tightening his grip as he heaved them up slowly. 

“Breathe Sam, I’ve got you brother” Colby yelled, flexing his arm as he pulled sam up the ledge. Sam gulped and readjusted his footing. He looked up and glanced at his friend’s muscles, butterflies fluttering in his stomach. He pushed away the confusing feelings and pulled himself up with the help of Colby. They both breathed a sigh of relief as they finally reached the top. 

They turned around to face the huge building, gasping as they took in the sight of it. “W-wow...this is huge” Sam exclaimed, eyes widening. “Right let’s find a way in before those tourists arrive” Colby whispered, walking away. 

“God dang it brOTHER”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayeee this was rubbish y’all


	3. ✧

After fifteen minutes of searching, Colby finally found a way to get into the building. He yelled for Sam, who had sat down, scrolling on his phone. 

“Okay so, I was thinking...we should use a different entrance from the others” The brunette began, sitting beside his friend. “And I found a..window we can climb into”  
Sam groaned, and glared at Colby. He shook his head, standing up. “Seriously colbs?! First the rock climbing...which i nearly died from mind you...now this. He sat back down, suddenly feeling dizzy. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll go first and-“ Colby got cut off as he glanced at Sam’s hand, spotting the wound on his left hand, pouring blood onto the ground. The blonde hadn’t seemed to notice he was injured yet. “Wait bro, your hand!” Sam glanced down at Colby’s words, taking in his wound, just now noticing the sharp pain ringing through his arm. 

“Oh..” the blonde felt more dizzy, looking at Colby who wore a worried expression upon his tanned face. “I’ll bandage it for you, it’ll only take ten minutes” the other whispered, looking around for his bag. Sam tugged his hand back, studying the wound. He kept getting weird feelings, enough signs had told him that something was bound to happen. He shuddered at the thought of something bad happening to either of them, and handed his hand back as Colby took the first aid kit out of his bag. 

“I’m gonna put some cream onto it..hopefully you won’t need any stitches” Colby whispered, applying some antiseptic cream onto the deep wound. The cut went across the whole of Sam’s hand, and appeared quite deep. The brunette bandaged the hand tightly, telling the blonde to flex his hand slightly to check the grip. They agreed that the hand was alright, and Colby packed up his things and showed Sam the route they would take. 

The window was large enough, with broken glass shards protruding through the lower pane. Sam looked at it in worry, fingering the shards that could easily harm either of them badly. Both men peered inside the window, seeing that they would enter into a pantry sort of room. 

“Right, I’ll go first, then you hand me your bag, and I’ll give you a hand if you need it dude” the younger said, before bracing a hand around the top pane, positioning himself. Sam stopped him, pointing out the obvious shards that would hurt the male. “Here, I brought an old hoodie you can cover the shards with, just in case” The blonde shouldered his bag off his back, pulling out a light baby blue hoodie, tossing it to his friend. Colby mumbled a thanks, placing the hoodie over the window pane. He braced himself again, before pulling himself right through the window. He landed with a light grunt, before reaching through the window for the bag Sam was handing out to him. 

“Woah brother, it’s wicked in here!” Colby called out, looking around in the dark room he landed in. Sam chuckled, rolling his eyes at his friend’s overexcitable manner. Sam heaved himself through the window, taking the hand the brunette offered him. He jumped down, looking around the room in awe. 

The room was slightly dark, so Colby switched on his light on his phone. There was dusty paintings still hung on the dark colored walls. There was wooden dressers in the corner of the room, with faded food cans still placed on them. A long worn table ran half the length of the room, with small candles laying on it. 

“We should take some pictures, then move onto the other rooms” Colby mentioned, before leaving the blondes side to look further into the room. He glanced down at their still joint hands, blushing as he realized he had failed to let go earlier. “Sorry man, uh..I didn’t realize” the brunette whispered, looking up to see his friend also blushing. Sam snatched his hand back gently, looking away to distract himself. 

They explored the room in silence, taking pictures before deciding to move onto the next room. 

— 

An hour had passed, and the pair had moved to the second floor. They had found a guest bedroom it seemed, and Colby was examining the torn books lined up in the bookshelves hung up on the walls surrounding the bed. Sam was filming the windows lining the walls, that looked out into a walled garden around back. The brunette suddenly let out a surprised gasp, calling his friend over. 

“Brother..check this out!” Sam moved swiftly across the large room, leaning over Colby’s shoulder to peer at the old book in his hands. “It’s dated from the 18th century...it says in this corner”. Colby explained, pointing to a date scrawled faintly in pen. The blonde looked closed, and gasped. 

“Wow, this place is definitely old then” Sam murmured, leaning across Colby to reach for a similar book on the shelf. He turned it over, admiring the style of it. He nudged his friend as he found a similar date. 

The two men were too caught up in the piece of history laying in the room, to hear voices coming from down the dark hall. There was still light in the sky outside, but it barely reached inside the house, so the boys had had to use torches. The voices traveled closer, until they were right outside the closed door. The handle turned slowly and Sam turned around swiftly, dropping the old book and grabbing the other man. 

Light spilled into the room as the door opened to show a group of tourists standing in the hallway. The group looked on in surprise, before seeing relieved as they saw it was only two men. “Hello, sorry if we’re disturbing you both...are you with a tour group?” A short dark skinned man asked, gesturing at Sam and Colby. The brunette stepped forward, shaking his head as he explained that they were exploring alone. 

“Ah okay, well I must warn you kids, some areas in this ole house are unsafe. You boys stick together, we wouldn’t want anything happening to y’all” The man spoke, nodding at both of them before carrying on down the hallway, the group in tow. 

Colby looked on as the voices carried down the hall, before turning to Sam, slight worry evident in his expression. “That was..worrying” he spoke, Sam nodding agreement. “Maybe..maybe we should get out of here..you never know what could happen. We could get arrested again” Colby chuckled slightly. 

“Nah it’s okay, we’ll leave in an hour” The blonde said, turning to  
leave through the closed door. “Besides, we haven’t explored the whole building yet. Colby hummed, following his friend out of the dark room. 

The two men traipsed up a second flight of stairs, landing in a corridor filled with bedrooms it appeared. Sam ran over to one, opening the door open and began taking pictures immediately. Colby chuckled at his actions, walking over the bed to flop on it, running a free hand through his blue hair. 

“There’s so much cool shit here colbs” Sam exclaimed, excitement overtaking him as he ran over to the large bed, flopping beside his best friend. Colby giggled, turning his head to look at the blonde. The other turned on his camera, saying hi to it, before filming himself and Colby lying there. 

“I never asked you this man, but what’s that camera for?” The brunette questioned, eyeing the small camera in the blonde’s hands. The other turned to face Colby, smiling through his eyes. “It’s uh...cheesy but...it’s to capture our days together, y’know? Like, we can look back at the times we spent, young and free” the brunette blushed faintly, smiling softly at his friend, before murmuring a quiet “cute” 

—

The day had flown by fast, and the pair were on their way to the attic, having bumped into the tour group telling them to go up there. A large stairs faced them, and they both sighed, before hitching up their bags and starting the climb. The stairs was old, built entirely in wood, that had rotten severely due to old age. Sam looked on in worry as Colby stepped ahead of him, placing his feet lightly. 

“Maybe...maybe we shouldn’t go up” Sam yelled, in a worried tone. “These look old as fuck bro” 

“It’s fine, we’ll just place our feet..carefully” the brunette yelled back, beckoning for his friend to follow his path. Sam sighed, before putting his expensive camera away and following his best friend’s footprints. He looked ahead of him, before hearing a snap from below him. He gasped, before jumping quickly to the next step, that was better in quality.

“Just hold onto the railings, we’ll be up there soon enough” Colby shouted, having seen the blonde jump from the rotten floorboards. Sam nodded, and grasped onto the newly made metal railings, boarding each side of the wall. 

Minutes flew by, and Sam had overtaken Colby to the top. He stood, relieved and filmed Colby climbing the last of the steepness. He giggled at the other’s mummers of annoyance. The brunette looked up, and smiled the camera. Suddenly, his smile faltered, and he screamed, before losing grip on the railings. Sam dropped the camera quickly, shouting at Colby to hold onto his hand before it was too late. 

He was too late. Colby looked at his best friend with terror in his eyes, before falling down the steep stairs, Sam scrambling to get to him, screaming his name. 

“C-COLBY”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aye, sorry for the lateness, school is busy. I’m lookinh after my uncle’s dog, so life is a wee bit busy atm. sorry the ending is a bit rubbish, I’m dreadful at writing angst, especially about people I adore


	4. ✧

Lights and sirens. Flashing blue lights and a blaring siren, is all sam could hear. Paramedics arrived once he had screamed for help, and one of the tourists had rung for help. They had arrived, and rushed to Colby’s side, as Sam sat at the top of the stairs, feeling nothing.

_Numbness._

A paramedic had climbed the step stairs carefully, reaching sam. She was kind looking, with fair hair pulled back in a bun. She made sam drink some water, before reassuring him that Colby would be alright. She wrapped a blanket around him, and helped him down the staircase. The girl steered him away from the body of his best friend, and he knew it was because his injuries were bad...very bad.

An older man, dressed in a navy uniform, came up to the blonde, placing a friendly hand on his shoulder. “What’s your name, son?” He asked softly. Sam fiddled with his fingers, trying to calm down. “S-Sam, Sam Golbach..sir” he whispered, looking at the ground. The concrete outside the building seemed to move, swarming with the bubble of hot tears. The older man nodded in acknowledgment, before clearing his throat. “And, you’re a friend of this man, Colby Brock, I believe?” The man spoke lowly, and Sam whispered a small yes, afraid if he spoke any louder, he would break.

“Alright son, we’re going to have to bring Colby to the hospital” the man, who sam guessed was the head of the medical team that arrived. The blonde nodded, waiting for the man to continue. “If you wish, you may ride in the back with your friend, I can see how much he means to you”

With that, the man walked away, leaving Sam cuddling into the blanket, trying not to give into the hot tears at the edges of his blue eyes.

—

The ambulance has sped down the highway, before reaching the nearby hospital. Colby was rushed into the emergency unit, and Sam was left in the waiting room, peering at blank walls. He had called Jake and Corey, who had messaged that they were on their way. Unfortunately, they were two hours away, so that left sam time to ponder his foolish self. If only he had agreed to leave when Colby had suggested, this wouldn’t have happened.

Hours passed, and Sam lifted his head from his folded arms, when he heard the hushed tones from his friends. Jake spotted the blonde immediately, rushing towards him to barrel him in a hug. Corey came over then, softly patting the other on the back.

“It’ll be okay man, we know Colby is strong” Jake whispered, sitting beside Sam.

“Exactly! Colby will be okay” confirmed Corey, sitting on the blonde’s left side.

The group sat in anxious silence, every now and then the silence would be broken by Corey cracking some halfhearted joke, or Jake laughing slightly at something on his phone. All the while, Sam sat back in the worn chair, closing his eyes, wishing it wasn’t Colby in the emergency room, but him.

The silence was broken by a pair of heavy swing doors banging open, a tall male coming through, holding a black clipboard. He worn a frown upon his pale face, and looked around the half empty waiting room. His eyes focused on the men staring his way, and rushed over to them, making sam stand up

“Hello, my name is Doctor Smith, you young men are relations of Cole Robert Brock, I believe?” The man questioned, offering a hand to each of the men. Sam nodded, Corey whispering a small reply.

“Alright gentleman, please come this way” The Doctor gestured, striding off down a corridor, expecting the others to follow him. Jake and Corey barreled ahead, Sam following slowly behind them, anxiety going haywire. Why were they called out, if the doctor didn’t tell them about Colby’s condition? For all they know, his best friend could be dead. He could be gone.

_Forever._

The group travelled through halls of doors, beeping monitors and wheeled trollies. Jake kept a comforting arm around Sam, as he noticed the other shaking slightly as they followed the tall doctor. Eventually, they stopped outside a door left ajar, and Doctor Smith knocked in an urgent manner. The door was opened quickly, and they were ushered into the room, and Sam gasped.

In a bed pushed over by the window, lay a frail dark haired boy. As they came closer, you could spot deep cuts, stitched up, and bruises the color of storm clouds. Sam walked closer, his friend’s staying back slightly, knowing the blonde would need space. The body was his best friend, and Sam whimpered softly. He dragged a chair to the side of the bed, sitting down and grabbing a cold hand. He felt around for a pulse, sighing in relief as he felt it.

“Can..can I have some..alone time with him? Just five minutes, I promise” he asked, not looking up from where his best friend lay.

Jake and Corey nodded, and rushed out of the room, Doctor Smith and a nurse following closely behind them.

“Colby...don’t leave me..please” Sam murmured, squeezing the others hand.

“I can’t be left alone”

—

The doctor came back into the room ten minutes later, calling the men into the room to speak to them. He sat on a chair by a tv mounted on the wall, Sam sat by Colby still. Jake and Corey leaned against the wall, the taller biting his nails anxiously.

The doctor shuffled papers from the clipboard held in his hands, and sighed before looking up towards the men.

“Alright, so the results from Colby’s scan is....worrying. Very worrying” Doctor Smith began, and Sam whimpered again. “As of now, he is in a coma, which is good, for he may improve in health when he wakes up”

The room spun as the news was delivered, and Sam tried to keep calm. There was still a chance, still a chance for them.

_Gone._

“H-how long will he be out...Doctor?” Questioned Corey, fear laced in his voice.

“I’m afraid we can’t tell, could be a day, or a year”

_Forever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn i’m Sorry folks, this is so crap omg
> 
> —
> 
> i’m getting exam results on Friday and marty I’m scared


	5. ✧

Sam woke up, neck stiff from sleeping in the same hard plastic chair for a week. The clock above the door read five in the morning, and Sam sighed, looking over at Colby, laying unconscious in the bed next to him. It had been a week, and there was still no sign of the brunette waking up. Sam had been trying to stay calm, praying that his best friend would be okay, but his anxiety was getting the better of him.

He turned around in his chair, getting closer to Colby. The brunette was looking better than before, although gruesome cuts still remained, that was sure to leave ghosts of scars upon his tanned skin. He had previously went under to fix two of his badly damaged ribs, and was now resting, although he was still in the harsh coma.

The door leading to the room suddenly slammed open, as Elton came in, followed closely by Jake. The two carried milkshakes, along with more clothes for Sam, as he had insisted that he would be the one to stay by Colby’s side through it all. All of their friends had visited throughout the week, although Jake, Corey and Elton were the ones that stayed the longest.

Jake smiled as he saw Sam, handing him a large milkshake. “Hey brother, one large Oreo milkshake for youuu” he laughed, although it was slightly strained. Sam smiled back weakly, before taking a small sip from the drink. Elton busied himself by placing the fresh clothes onto a nearby dresser, before walking over to the large windows and pulling the white curtains back. He finally joined his friends, patting Sam on the back affectionately.

The trio sat in silence, the other two scrolling on their phones as Sam sat staring at his best friend, trying to keep tears at bay. He had gotten used to this by now, but the situation still hurt him more and more every day. He dozed off in his uncomfortable chair, dreaming of days where the friends were free. He dreamt of nerf wars with the whole gang, and days before fame, but most of all, Colby. Visions of the blue eyed boy circled around his mind, tangled up in black smoke, that depicted fear.

The blonde awoke when a pair of cold hands shook him, and he jolted in the chair. Elton stood over him, a worried expression upon his face. Sam rubbed at his eyes, before looking around the room. It was late, the blinds were shut over the large windows, and the lights were dimmed.

“Sam, I think, we think you should go home...” elton whispered, glancing around the room. “You have been sleeping in the hospital for a week now man, you need some proper sleep” The elder spoke lightly, knowing that Sam would put up a fight.

“What? No, Elton, I’m okay. Colby needs me..I can’t- I can’t leave him” Sam looked at his friend in shock, shaking his head. Elton sighed, rubbing a hand over his beard. He looked tired, they all were. Colby’s sudden accident left the whole group in shock, and most had been losing sleep over it.

“Please come with me. Jake will stay the night, we discussed it while you were asleep, Colby will be fine!” He exclaimed, gesturing over to Jake, who sat in another chair, curled up with a blanket. It must be really late if Jake was asleep all ready, sam wondered to himself.

“And I can stay the night with you if you want, I’ll sleep on the couch. Nothing will happen to you, i promise Sam” whispered the elder. Sam looked at Colby laying beside him, and sighed in defeat, standing up from his chair.

“Fine, but only for tonight. Colby needs me” he muttered, already walking out the door. Elton sighed, glancing worriedly at his friend, before following sam out the door.

—

Sam and Colby’s apartment felt strange once the blonde unlocked the door. All the lights were shut off, and Sam jumped as a cardboard cut out of his best friend struck his eye. He gulped, before switching on some lights, gesturing for Elton to come in. The living room was a mess, however the kitchen was clean.

Elton looked around, smiling softly at some of the qualities that made the apartment more, warm. He turned to sam, who seemed uncomfortable.

“Alright, so...I can sleep on the couch” he questioned, hoping for the latter. It would feel..strange if he slept in Colby’s room, seeing as the boy was two miles away in a bleak hospital room. Sam looked up, nodding absently. Dark bags hung from his eyes, and Elton shivered.

“Yeah man, I’ll just grab you some blankets” the blonde said, before wandering down the hall. Elton nodded, walking to the couch and sitting down.

Once Elton was relaxed in the couch with blankets, Sam got ready for bed. He was about to pull the covers over himself, when he thought about Colby’s bedroom. He sighed, and got up, padding lightly down the hall to the dark room. The door was left ajar, moonlight streamed through the windows.

The blonde stepped into the room, looking around. Everything was the same as it were, the day they left the house, more than a week ago. So much had changed since then. But now Colby was...

_Gone._

Sam shivered, forcing the thoughts out of his head. There were days when Sam  
would sleep in this bed, when nightmares painted his dreams cruel colors . He would creep into the room, and Colby would whisper reassurance until he fell asleep, warm and safe.

Sam hesitated, before pushing the dark covers over, and climbing into the large bed. It was cold, obviously, but strangely warm at the same time. He felt safe, finally. And he fell asleep, imagining the breathing of the blue haired boy beside him.

—  
A week later, it happened.

_Deep breaths._

Keep breathing, keep breathing. Everyone surrounded the boy in the bed. Everyone close to him, was called immediately. Well, his parents, Sam and a few friends.

_In and out._

They had all been called to the hospital. Sam, Colby’s parents and brother, Jake, Elton and Corey. Sam was by Colby’s side anyway.

_Numb._

Words were spoken over the phone, professional but laced in fear, in worry. “You must get here fast. Colby Brock may not have long” the usually stern doctor spoke in a hurried tone.

_He may not have long._

Sam held his best friend’s hand, face stained in tears, eyes blank. His parents were at Colby’s other side, his mother shaking and his father looking on in misery. Sam stayed at his side, long after he passed, until Elton gently lifted him to his car, away from his dead best friend.

_Cole Robert Brock, aged 22, died from sustained damage to the head and lungs, early morning of the 4th of March 2019. He was surrounded by friends and family. Rest In Peace. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had to reupload it djksksm


	6. ✦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~ … part two … ~

_love is, so much more than what meets the eye. Love is hearing your friends laugh in the other room. Love is waiting in the rain for your mother to collect you. Love is holding your fathers hand as a young child. Love is hearing a soft song on the way home in the dark, and realizing that you may be in love. Love isn’t what everything else thinks it should be. _

_But love can easily be lost. _

—

“Just hold onto the railings, we’ll be up there soon enough” Colby called down to Sam, who seemed more nervous than ever. The blonde had nearly tripped on a rotten board, and the brunette feared that that may be a sign. He sighed, and continued on, grasping the metal railing tightly, his knuckles turning white. 

Colby looked out through the small windows lined up along the walls beside the railings, and sighed, hoping they would get out of here soon enough. Although the mansion was not rumored to be haunted, the boy still felt uneasy in there, and he knew his best friend felt it too. 

A while later, sam giggled softly as he overtook Colby on to the top. The brunette smiled, happy to see his friend relaxed slightly. He faked a groan of annoyance, as he looked up to the blonde, who held up his camera. He stood crouched over the side, his blue eyes shining with happiness. Colby melted just there, as his best friend looked at him with so much love. If only they could- 

The brunette screamed slightly, as his hand slipped on the railing. He looked back up, and saw Sam’s face fall, as white as a ghost. Fear pooled into Colby’s stomach, as he felt both of his hands slip. Sam reached forward swiftly, and tried to grasp Colby’s weakened hands. 

“C-COLBY” sam screamed into the night, as Colby felt his body give up, falling down 

_down_

_down_

He looked up at Sam one last time, and felt a phrase slip through his lips, about to pile into the open air, but it was too late. Colby’s side banged off the edge of the stair well, and he suddenly felt everything. 

and then 

_darkness_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m such a jealous and clingy friend omg. 
> 
> —
> 
> chapter seven won’t be up for a while, as I have exams and projects coming up. this chapter is vv short, as it’s an introduction to part two, so it was just replaying the last events etc. 
> 
> — 
> 
> thanks for the kudos! <3


	7. ✦

Loud ringing pierces through his head, as Colby sits up. He looks around himself, seeing that he was sitting in a grassy meadow, with no end in sight. He smiled to himself, standing up and walking a small bit, through the tall grass. He hummed softly, feeling at peace. But still, he did not know where he was...or how he got there. Maybe sam was with him. 

Colby turned around, peering around the beautiful meadow. He couldn’t see anyone, especially no blonde haired boy. 

“Sam?!” The brunette called across the meadow, soft at first but then slightly louder. “Sammy! Where are you?!” 

There was no reply, only the sound of birds chirping high in the trees. He sighed, feeling very confused, and slightly scared. He sat back down, staring at the sky. Everything seemed so beautiful here, yet he was unnerved. There was something about this place. Something was not right...in fact, something was very wrong. 

Colby lay down, thinking that this may be a dream, and if he went to sleep, he would awake in the bright apartment he shared with his best friend. 

_hopefully_

—

Colby sat up abruptly, jumping as he saw a figure come towards his resting spot. The figure came through some beech trees, continuing towards the boy. They were tall, and wore all white, with a tanned face. Hopefully they were human, Colby thought. Maybe he went out drinking with brennen, and they decided to explore some woods? 

The figure came closer, and Colby tried to settle the rising fear in his stomach. He stayed seated, as they came to an abrupt stop, a foot away from the brunette. They looked human, but as Colby looked on further, he spotted small feathering wings, draped in white. Soft gold jewelry hung from the being’s neck, and their golden eyes wore a sad expression, although soft in kindness. Colby decided that he could try and trust this “person” 

“Welcome” The being spoke ever so softly, an angelic sound. They crouched down to Colby, and fixed him a kind stare. “I have been wandering for a while, thought you may be gone further” 

The being had light blonde hair, hung loosely around their face in soft curls. The blonde hair reminded Colby of Sam, and he felt a burst of sadness, still confused as to where he was. 

“W-who are you...?” The brunette stuttered slightly, as he looked around him again. “Why...where am I?” 

The being shook its head, smiling sadly. “It seems as though you have not realized...Colby. I am your guardian angel. I am here to protect you. My name is Aveour” the being, Aveour spoke, offering a hand up from the soft ground. 

Colby sighed, taking the hand, and realized how soft it was. This being...right in front of him, was a real life angel? He must be dreaming, he must be drunk off his mind! 

“I don’t understand....am I okay?” Colby questioned, feeling overwhelmed. Aveour shook their head, a soft smile lighting up their features. “You...I’m not sure how to say this to you dear, without scaring you..but you are..you have died Colby. There was an accident. But you’re okay now, everything will be okay now” they whispered, lone light. 

Colby staggered backwards, nearly falling if Aveour had not gripped his arm gently. He felt the world spin, his mind felling miles away. He was dead? He was gone? What the hell even happened? Where was Sam? He was gone? 

_Forever?_

The brunette cried softly, before fixing Aveour with a steady gaze. “Am..am I in heaven..? Where’s Sam?! Did he die too?! Am I gone forever? Am-“ Colby stuttered in fast pace, breathing quickly. The angel lifted their hand to hold Colby’s face, forcing him to look at them. 

“You are going to be okay Colby. You’re in heaven, of course you are” Aveour smiled kindly at him. “I believe your friend is still alive, physically. Yes..unfortunately you may not return to fullness, but you’re safe” 

Colby sat down at those words, slight relief passing through him as he knew his best friend was safe, the only person he truly cared about. He thought through it quickly, but then started to panic. He looked over at the angel, who was watching him in a worried manner. 

“I-I won’t ever see him again, will I?” Colby sobbed, covering his face in his hands.   
“I won’t ever be able to..I can’t” 

“I’m gone forever” 

_Forever_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is very messy, just wanted to explain things
> 
> —
> 
> ignore the comments on the last chapter, my friend and I were messin lmao


	8. ✦

_All I need is to remember how it was to feel alive _

Colby sat by a small rushing river, birds chirping overhead. He felt slightly at peace, but still felt the overwhelming pain of grief. Of course, he shouldn’t be the one who is forlorn. He was the one who was dead anyway. Aveour sat near by, leaning against a tree, pretending to read an old leather book. Strangely, Colby felt protected by the angel, as if no one could hurt him. 

_Yet_

Aveour had told him, that if he wished to look down upon his loved ones, they could take him to a river in the middle of a beautiful forest. All Colby had to do, was lean gently over the rushing water, and whisper the name of the person he wished to see. So now, that’s exactly what the brunette was doing, feeling slightly stupid, watching water. Thankfully, there was another person a mile away, according to Aveour. 

“So...I-I just call out their name..into the water..?” Colby called out to the angel, who smiled softly, nodding their head. 

“Be careful though, you cannot fall into the water” the brunette shivered, wondering what would happen if he leaned...just a little further. 

He wondered who he should look upon first. Would it be disloyal, if he did not check up on his parents, upon his brother, who are probably overcome with grief? Should he look upon his grandparents, other family members? He thought hard, but all he could think of was Sam. Sam was his best friend. He was there for him, all through his life. He loved him more than anything...anyone. 

Colby gulped, before clearing his throat. “I wish to see Sam Golbach” he whispered into the water, hoping it would work. He closed his eyes quickly, scared of what he would see. What if sam died in the accident as well? What if Sam hurt himself? Colby feared for the worse. 

He jumped, as he felt a soft hand upon his shoulder. He opened his eyes, to see Aveour, looking at him with a worried expression. They gestured to the water, where Sam, his best friend Sam, lay in his bed, facing the wall. 

“Is that...your friend?” Aveour questioned, watching Sam with wonder. Colby nodded, tears forming in his eyes. The blonde lay with blankets piled up, that you could only spot his blonde tuft of hair through the blanket. 

“I’ll be over there if you need me” The angel whispered, squeezing the brunette’s shoulder encouragingly. Colby nodded silently, watching still as tears fell down his cheeks. 

_What had he done?_

—

Colby shivered, clutching the blanket closer around his shoulders. It was late, the sun had set a few hours back. Even in the evening air, it was still beautiful. The moon shone through the tall trees, and Colby could hear gentle forest creatures, creeping around. Aveour had left an hour ago to get them both some food, whatever they eat around here. 

Still, Colby could not leave the riverside. He lay there for hours, staring into the rushing water, watching his best friend. Nothing much had happened at all, but he had realized that it was nighttime in LA. Hopefully Sam actually would wake up in the morning, which was hopefully arriving soon. 

Tiredness overcame Colby, and he could feel his eyelids droop. He took one last glance into the water, before his head dropped into his shoulder, unconsciousness overcoming him. 

Aveour came through the trees a few minutes later, holding a basket of fruit, meat and drink. They walked closer to the sleeping figure by the water, smiling slightly. They bent down, and wrapped the blanket closer around his body. 

“Alright, time for you to rest properly, little one” the angel lifted Colby effortlessly into their arms, making sure he was comfortable. They pointed at the basket filled with food, and the basket floated gently into the air, following them out of the dark forest, towards a small cottage, lit by candles in the window. 

“Home for now” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiyo,,, so   
sorry if these last two chapters have been slow and short, I just want to explain how Colby has been dealing with this, so that may take a while.
> 
> —
> 
> on other news, our musical is this week! Mary poppins, I’m so hyped, it looks so good! the girl I like plays Jane, and I couldn’t be more in love omfg


End file.
